


a train ride to happiness

by alexia_fnds



Series: my own take of the life of weapo [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Old Married Couple, Olympics, pyeongchang setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexia_fnds/pseuds/alexia_fnds
Summary: Kaitlyn and Andrew deals with the news about the Team Event at the Olympics.





	a train ride to happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4always7caskett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4always7caskett/gifts).



> First of all, I've had this sitting in my draft for forever. I don't know why but I've always felt super weird writing about weapo but here we are. 
> 
> hope you enjoy.

Kaitlyn looked around. She was trying to find Andrew in the middle of the crowded train platform. They had agreed that he would go get them some snacks for the ride as she was the most outgoing of the two. She kept walking — knowing him he had chosen the last door possible — but was stopped by his hand and she turned around, burrowing her face in his chest. The stress surrounding them was the worst thing possible and all she wanted was to check in the hotel they had booked in Seoul and just let go of everything.

Andrew closed his arms around her and pulled her as close as they could with their winter parka. He bent down a little bit a pressed a kiss to her shoulder, followed by a tiny peck to the corner of her mouth. “Deep breathe in, Kaitlyn.” She listened and did just that, letting it go slowly. Their train arrived not so long after that and they were able to get in, find their seats and relax a little bit. Andrey being the gentleman that he was let Kaitlyn take the window seat and sat next to her. He didn’t have time to correctly sit that Kaitlyn was already reaching for him. She needed the comfort of her partner more than anything else.

He took out his iPhone and a pair of headphones, giving her one. She smiled and kissed his cheek in thanks. He pressed play and immediately next the song that was currently playing at it was their free dance’s music. Her head found his shoulder and she let her mind wander as she was looking outside, watching the landscape of South Korea come and go in front of her. They had agreed not to talk about it until they were safe in their hotel room, not wanting to attract any attention to them after this day. None of them, their family and their fans deserved to know about that like this. They would take the time to announce it officially if they thought it was the best but for now, all they needed was one another.

“I love you Drush.”

Those murmured words were all Andrew needed to press a kiss to her head and pulled her closer. They had both agreed to keep their relationship secret but it was getting harder and harder every day. He wanted to be able to hug her and kiss her and simply be, with her freely but he knew the end was close and that they would announce their relationship as soon as the tour season was done. He grabbed her hand and linked their fingers and he saw Kaitlyn capture their hand hold from the corner of his eyes. Typing on his phone, he smiled and looked at her, watching her smile grew bigger when she felt her own phone vibrate in her pocked — pulling it out and reading the text she had just received from the man sitting next to her. “I love you too.” She moved before she could think about it and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before turning back and looking out, blushing furiously at her display of affection.

 

* * *

 

 

Andrew was leading them to their hotel room as soon as they had walked out of the train - he was anxious to get away from people, to get some time alone with Kaitlyn, to be able to let loose. He wasn’t sure but he needed all of those things to happen anyway. He had booked them a nice hotel not too far from the train station as they had to go back in less than 48h but still wanted to get away from the center of the public transportation. As he had done the booking, he was responsible to get there. Kaitlyn was in too much of a daze to realized anything that was happening around her anyway. She was simply walking with him, trusting him to get her there safe. After all, he was her partner and trust was the most important thing in their partnership.

They reached their destination and not long after, both Andrew and Kaitlyn were walking into their room. It wasn’t overly fancy - they couldn’t afford to spend too much money on accommodations but it was still above average range. Andrew threw his backpack in a corner and fell on the bed, not even caring about dirtying the sheets with his clothes or shoes. He was about to call out for Kaitlyn when the woman just climbed after him and lied down, pressing her face to his chest. “I hate this feeling.. please take it away.” whimpered Kaitlyn as her hands closed around his shirt. “Baby.. you know I can’t. We’ve gotta deal with this if we want to skate our best for the individuals.”

Rolling around to get both of them on their side and sliding down a little to be face to face with Kaitlyn, he move forward until his nose was touching hers and their forehead were in contact. “Just breathe with me, baby. It will be alright.” Instead of listening to her partner, Kaitlyn started to ramble about her feeling. Andrew let her speak, knowing that it was her way of dealing with everything.

“I knew we weren’t the top team, but I truly thought they would have announced it in another way. Don’t we deserve real communication?” She looked up at him, brows furrowed adorably. He pressed a kiss there and tugged her until her face was once again pressed to his chest.“Andrew… what did we do wrong?” Tears were now freely running down her cheeks as she tried to keep her composure but she knew it was a lost battle. She had been waiting to be in her safe place, with her favorite person on earth and all she had needed was his arms wrapped tightly around her to finally let go of her emotions and grieve her dream of a medal at the Olympics. Andrew held her until there was no more tears to cry, murmuring about how much they had accomplished in the past year, all the obstacles they had been through and their love, because in the end what kept them going was the love they shared for the sport and the love they felt for each other.

“What do you need, katush?” Pride swelled in his heart at the sight of a smile pulling at her lips. She moved back and up to press a quick kiss to his lips as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer as she rolled on her back. “Make me forget?” She waited until his eyes connected with hers. With their eyes locked together, she let him search into their depth — knowing that he was making sure that it was was she needed and now what she wanted.He wouldn’t usually care that much but today was different and he wanted her to be certain. “Baby…Please.” Those words had always been such a blow on his precious self control and not long after the last letter was out of her mouth that it was replaced by his plush lips, devoting hers. She whimpered into the kiss, trying to hold onto him but Andrew grabbed her hands and pushed them on the bed, holding them next to her head. “This is about you.”Her eyes flew open. A pretty blush colored her cheeks and neck. She pressed a kiss to his lips before letting go, silently giving him the permission he would be seeking in a few seconds. His lips travelled to her neck, nipping at her pulse point. She could feel her worries melting away the more he touched her.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry? yell at me in the comment?


End file.
